El rompeolas
by RichardGeros
Summary: Song fic.Cuando estás cansado de que dirijan tu vida.


**Aviso legal:** Esto es un ejercicio, esto es un ejercicio. Los personajes y la obra pertenecen a la autora. A las personas respetuosas con la ley (se supone que nosotros) ni se nos ocurre cuestionar los derechos...

Nota del autor: Después de la tempestad, viene la calma. He disfrutado con la historia "Ballo in maschera", único Harry/Astoria en español del dominio. Aún le falta un capítulo en el que habrá mas sorpresas. Pero me resigno en volver al canon, con alguna licencia.

* * *

**EL ROMPEOLAS.**

**_Lunes, martes, miercoles / Mirando hacia el mar._**

**_Es un buen lugar / para irse a olvidar,_**

- Pidió el traslado del Departamento de Aurores al de Cultura Muggle y pocos días después, una excedencia...

- Es increible. Alguien con todas esas responsabilidades.

- Ha desaparecido.

- No tiene derecho a hacernos esto.

**_Coches policías, / detrás la ciudad_**

**_Ojalá aquella rubia, / me mire al pasar._**

"Me están buscando.

Pero no me encontraran.

Quiero vivir, por fin

Ser yo mismo."

**_Tú, chica puedes vivir / una vida de hogar_**

**_Búscate un marido / Con miedo a volar_**

- Le insinué que ya era hora de formalizar su relación con ella. Y torció el gesto.

- Yo sólo le dije que su casa no estaba en condiciones y que tenía que reformarla.

- El stress seguro que le ha afectado. Hay que encontrarle y revisarle.

- No tiene derecho a hacernos esto.

**_No hables de futuro / Es una ilusión,_**

**_Cuando el rock'n roll / Conquistó mi corazón_**

"Tienes que hacer esto. O lo otro. Y no olvides lo de más allá

O las tres cosas a la vez.

Ni se les pasa por la imaginación.

Ya no está Voldemort. He dimitido de "Elegido".

Que me encuentren.

Si pueden."

**_No hables de futuro / Es una ilusión,_**

**_Cuando el rock'n roll / Conquistó mi corazón_**

- ¿Qué estás tocando?

- "El rompeolas."

- Donde te encontré. Tocando con los músicos callejeros.

- Siempre me encuentras. Otra vez.

- Como siempre.

- Aquel día ibas de rubia.

- Eh, que yo también soy famosa.

**_Jueves, viernes, sabado, / Sentado junto al mar,_**

**_Es un buen lugar / Para irse a olvidar._**

"No me llevé nada.

Los recuerdos ya pesan demasiado.

El psicologo muggle dice no sé qué de desprogramarme.

Suena igual que desintoxicación.

Ya encontré mi antitoxina.

Sólo falta que la antitoxina me encuentre a mí.

**_Dejé a mi familia / Junto al televisor_**

**_En el rompeolas / Aún se huele el sol_**

- Han visto a Harry en Bristol.

- No, en Newcastle.

- ¿Por qué nos hace esto?

- No tiene derecho.

- ¿Y tú por qué ries?

- Por nada, por nada.

**_Tú, chica, puedes vivir / una vida de hogar,_**

**_Búscate un marido / Con miedo a volar_**

"Me corté el pelo.

Borré mis cicatrices.

Pero ella me encontró.

Y nos fuimos."

**_No hables de futuro / Es una ilusión,_**

**_Cuando el rock'n roll / Conquistó mi corazón_**

- Tienes un compromiso.

- Mi compromiso eres tú. Tú tienes una familia.

- Mi familía eres tú. Tú querías un hogar.

- Mi hogar eres tú.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- J..., creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

Algunos meses mas tarde, un testigo declaró bajo la fórmula del veritaserum ante la comisión especial de investigación de la desaparición del Elegido, que en el rompeolas de la desembocadura del Támesis un chico de ojos verdes y una chica que se parecía extraordinariamente a Ginevra Weasley habían subido a una vieja furgoneta y habían tomado la autopista en dirección a Francia.

Posteriormente, la comisión tuvo constancia del paso de ese vehículo por Beauvais, Colmar, Chauvigny y Colmar en Francia. Mas tarde en Freiburg, Donaueschingen en Alemania, Salzburg en Austria, Venezia, Pisa y Tarento en Italia, Nabeul en Túnez, Alger y Orán el Argelia, Marrakesh y Fez en Marruecos, Cádiz, Salamanca y Gijón en España.

Tal como desapareció hacía casi dos años, la furgoneta volvió a ser localizada junto al mismo rompeolas. La policía la retiró por mal estacionamiento y finalmente apareció en el depósito municipal.

Ese mismo día, Harry y Ginevra se presentario en el Departamento de Justícia Mágica. Pidieron un ejemplar del formulario M1 Licencia de matrimonio. Parecían tener prisa.

* * *

La historia se basa en una canción de José Maria Sanz Beltrán "Loquillo". Quise reflejar que después de una situación de máximo stress, no apetece hacer nada y todavía menos hacer planes a largo plazo. Vivir es un regalo, no una obligación.

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard.


End file.
